


巴西流物理降温术

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: Summary：与比尔森胜利对阵前的合宿，拉莫斯雷吉隆事件后续之脑补；晚餐之后，莫德里奇开始低烧，马塞洛照顾他。





	巴西流物理降温术

**Author's Note:**

> CP：马塞洛/莫德里奇，斜线有意义  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Assumption & WARNING：阶级差普遍存在于各级球队中；霸凌以各式各样隐晦或明确的方式大行其道；严重走肾不走心式贵乱。

**正告** **1** **：请谨慎食用。请谨慎食用。请谨慎食用。**

**正告** **2** **：所有文中的明示和暗示都不存在于现实。**

**正告** **3** **：虽然可能行文实际效果还算符合普世价值，但是脑洞的发端非常不友好，请适时进行** **sancheck** **，如果不能接受，请及时关掉页面，吃点好的，乐呵乐呵，谢谢合作。**

 

 

“——”

“抱歉，我没听清。”巴西人慌忙地摘下耳机，iPad里的电影还在播放着，他没管那部已经看了很多遍的，所谓的幸运电影，或者叫做赢球电影，随便怎么说吧，那不重要，重要的是身旁、占据着他的床和被褥的家伙终于睡醒了，“你说什么？”

“几点了。”

“二十三点十六分。”

“真是……久啊。”

马塞洛知道莫德里奇是在指什么，他也不是单纯地因为怕吵醒克罗地亚人才戴上耳机的，即使皇马队副和队长的房间几乎位于那条长长的走廊的两端，狂欢和舞曲的声波依然能够穿透墙体和空气的阻隔，隐隐约约地钻进鼓膜里。对于马塞洛或者莫德里奇，他们在皇马这么多年，已经可以不用去深究那些他们不怎么愿意去深究的事儿，但是如果不习惯戴上耳塞睡觉，被吵得无法入睡则是另一码事了。

“我希望他们没喝酒。”他挠了挠头，“不然明天又要在镜头前出洋相了。”

“我倒是希望他们喝了。”金发的克罗地亚人在枕头上微微地左右晃动了一下脑袋，鬼知道是什么原因，他一贯清明冷静的大脑像是被什么会恶作剧的小鬼用尖而长且还有污垢的指甲搅拌过似的，平添的只有烦躁情绪——不，或许他其实是知道原因的。卢卡·莫德里奇从不喜欢和人争吵，不论何时都是，然而唯一的例外只会在足球上，克罗地亚人平时有多温和，一旦涉及到和球队、和胜利有关的事儿，他就会表现得有多强势和固执，为了说服塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯听他的，他可是废了不少口舌，怕是把这一年剩下的花言巧语能量都用光了；在社交媒体上看到了自己想看到的东西之后，忐忑不安、无法控制一切的失落流出体外，像是也带走了某种过于奇妙的抗体。

“睡吧，睡吧，Lukita，别想那么多。”巴西人轻声说道，大睁着的始终洋溢着快乐的眼睛里流露出些许担忧，“明天早上，明天早上还会有太阳的。”

“只有死亡才能让我停止思考。”莫德里奇的睫毛轻柔地刮过马塞洛覆上额头的手掌，翻着白眼和天花板上看不见的什么东西赌气较劲，他意识到友人的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，顿了顿，话音中才带上了歉意，“……你说得对。我应该更积极一些。”

 

莫德里奇是在半夜被摇醒的，单纯的体表温度不调终于加重了症状，在一片昏沉的寂静中马塞洛微凉的额头和他的相抵，干爽的肌肤碰上汗湿粘腻的，让他下意识地不满地皱起眉头，一直很快乐的巴西人像是被吓坏了，非得确认他还有意识才作罢。

他咕哝了几个没什么意义的单词，直到同被而眠的队友拍开小夜灯，才发觉身体重得厉害，连在被子里曲起腿，挪到没被体热烤过的凉快地界去的力气也无。马塞洛连滚带爬地跌下床去倒水，翻书桌抽屉里的药片，等药片递到嘴边，他还是咬着牙关。

“不行，Marcelito，不行。过不了药检。”他只伸手去接水杯，全马德里都在酣睡的这个时点，叫不来医护者，只能凭自己，想到这里，不自觉地、眼神和表情都变得狰狞，像是想要咬碎带来种种不顺的无形的兽的喉咙那样，“不行。”

皇马队副愣了愣。

“……我没事。这么说你好像也不太相信。”

莫德里奇本不想这么吓着马塞洛的。他比谁都珍视这样一种单纯而又只有快乐的友情，哪怕只是看着巴西人过于蓬松的后脑，就能让他莞尔，让他把不服输和过于刚硬的坚持收敛起来，只留下一些精力去品尝来自于南美洲特有的猛烈阳光暴晒后的香甜味，像是一种过熟的，甜度讨喜的水果。他最近确实是太累了，他自省着，有时人体就是这样奇妙的系统，当运算器常时过载、终于暂时停歇时，便用其他方面的不适来提醒和惩罚，好让他知道适可而止四个字的每个笔画；而且，让马塞洛感到难过什么的，是会让他内疚的。

巴西人感到手腕被什么微微发烫的东西握了握。

“我真的没事。”

“如果天亮了，你还没退烧，我会亲自和胡伦说，让你别首发……不，不行，大名单都不让你进，你就给我老老实实滚回家呆床上躺着吧。”他把药片放到靠着莫德里奇那一侧的床头柜上，鼓起腮帮子，像是极生气，只是在克罗地亚人眼中没有半分威慑力，“该死的，你以前也有这种……吗？”

“……有。”虽然并不愿意去记住，但是记忆中确实有过，且并不是什么值得和朋友分享的美好回忆，“出身汗大概会好些。”

“出汗？”马塞洛疑惑了，仿佛觉得自家这个已经当了六年队友的，全世界都疯了也不可能失去理智的中场大脑被什么陌生人夺舍了似的，看在他们共同信奉的那位的份上，他当然能听懂Lukita的潜台词，倒不如说正因为他能听懂所以才会更怀疑自己是不是起床的方式有问题，走到了平行世界里，面前的队友也并不是他熟悉的那个，“你确定？”

“当然，”卢卡·莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，他认定自己是无论如何，都已经让好朋友感到难过了，如他所知的，那份内疚感紧紧地缠在胸前，甚至令他呼吸困难，“这可是我自己的身体。”

 

第三次捉回偷偷摸摸探出被子外贪凉的手掌时，马塞洛终于感到了一丝前功尽弃的沮丧和懊恼，提出以毒攻毒的和自行破坏疗程的差劲患者垂着眼睑，自顾自地急促喘息着，被窝像是个依旧在持续升温的大暖炉，在感知温度的机能不够健全的时候，只会让人本能地寻求降温，但是那样不行。被厚重的织物保护之下的，是交缠在一起的腿脚，巧克力色的健壮肢体缠上白皙的，马塞洛回忆着自己闲时随便看看以便打发时间的巴西柔术，有样学样地别住了正在挣扎踢蹬的小腿，随后才继续起物理降温作业。

落在额头上的吻密密匝匝，侧躺着的身体面对面地紧贴，以尽可能地保证不被微凉的空气袭扰以破坏治疗效果，几声低沉的嗤笑隔着胸腔隆隆地传过来，算是对与微卷的金色发尾嬉戏的手指的回应。莫德里奇甚至要开始怀疑马塞洛唯一想做的，就是用口水涂满他的脑门，直到液体蒸发带走富余的体温。

那样或许也不错吧。

至少在这个世界第一左后卫（可能有时也是世界第一左边锋）的巴西人面前，他永远只需要面对和蔼可亲的好兄弟Marcelito，而他则始终是那个会怪声怪气地模仿葡语脏话再惹得所有巴西人都哈哈大笑的Lukita；马塞洛房间的指纹锁录入了莫德里奇的指纹，莫德里奇的门锁也永远不会拒绝马塞洛，这大概是作为密友而能表现出的最大的信任和互相倚靠。有过那么几次，克罗地亚人半开玩笑地向马塞洛解释过他坚持要、以一种秘密的形式保持这种协作关系的原因，只是每次提及，都会让那双明亮的盛满了快乐阳光的眼睛变得湿润，溢出恐惧——“我只是不想猝死在房间里，直到风干发臭才被发现”，无论如何修饰言辞，潜台词都令人不适，这是他们都知道的；然而莫德里奇还是在坚持，并不是鬼迷心窍，而是人生经历自然而然沉淀的产物：他想要让他、以及他的朋友，尽可能的，在亿万分之一概率发生的不幸中还能保留体面和尊严。他试着在禁锢着他双臂的怀里挣出些许空间，好让颈椎用一个更舒适的角度去支撑昏沉的头颅，失败了，在满溢于鼻腔的，过曝过熟的香甜味中逐渐下沉，沉到更深的黑暗和平静中去。

“别，别这样。”湿滑的、过于灵活的肌肉条细细地描摹起了闭紧的眼睑，睫毛是最先被完全舔湿的，巴西人有些委屈的声音穿过重新被睡意覆盖的耳膜，撒着娇，“醒醒嘛。”

“嗯。我还醒着呢。”下身有一包鼓鼓囊囊的东西紧紧抵着，在小腹两侧来回蹭，这种情况下睡着几乎是不可能的，“就是有点……睁不开眼。”

马塞洛又叫了一声Lukita，语尾上扬音调欢快，即便是闭着眼，房间里其实也是一片漆黑，都能直接将那快乐的表情投影在虹膜上，紧跟着钻进闭合的眼皮的是肉厚圆润的舌头，附在粘膜上的细小颗粒状舌乳头扫过整个湿润的晶体表面，将迅速做出反应为保护脆弱角膜而涌出的泪水舔舐干净。他隔着眼皮亲吻起克罗地亚人的眼球，甚至嘟起嘴唇让吸吮的啧啧水声突兀地出现。莫德里奇又被逗笑了，他不合时宜地想象着自己变成一张人形的卷饼，被巴西来的难民饿鬼从头开始一点一点品尝，而形象已经在友人脑海中崩坏得彻底，卡通化为长着爆炸头的大嘴猴的马塞洛却对此完全一无所知。在咯咯的笑声中，微微发烫的掌心甩开钳制，拂过被深色皮肤保护的腹肌，钻进平角裤里，总算捉住了已经鼓鼓囊囊地搞小动作许久的勃起。

这回轮到马塞洛笑了，鼻息喷在微微沉下身体去啃咬他猕猴桃似的下巴的莫德里奇头顶，克罗地亚人柔软的拇指和食指捻着柱头和冠状沟，慢慢地格外耐心地来回摩挲着，直到前液流满指尖，才将其余的手指和指根部分抚上柱体，从粗而圆的柱头一路撸到根部，描摹着储备充足的阴囊的形状，他微微抬了抬腰，方便马塞洛帮他把T恤掀起来，卷到胸部以上，赤裸的胸肌抵上巴西人T恤下的肋骨，两颗供血用的器官就这样安静地相互依靠着，微弱的震颤穿透肌肉和皮肤，互相传递至对方的认知中，再以两根同样充血硬挺的阴茎被同时握住一起撸动作为点燃欲望这盆灯油的火星，沾满润滑液的手指终于分开了臀瓣，抵上尾椎，冰凉的触感让莫德里奇发出古怪的气声。

“……快点儿，Marcelito，快点儿。”他也硬得难受，而且之前过于简易粗犷的降温处理渐渐失效，思考回路上仿佛又渐渐出现了雾霭，迷迷蒙蒙看不清楚，只有小腹上生出的那团火炙烤四肢百骸，在第一根手指抚平皱褶、压着内壁一丝丝地向前侵入的时候，上身漫无目的地贴着巴西人来回蹭着；大概是为了防止他踢开被子，直到双腿发麻几乎无知觉、却只有前列腺被触碰的快感席卷了整颗大脑，马塞洛依然用腿和体重巧妙地压制着他的下肢。

“上一次，太久之前了。”巴西人言简意赅地解释着自己的耐心，被刻意圈在怀中的躯体后背上冒出了微微的汗意，当然比起身前急不可耐地吐出前液的那个要差远了，莫德里奇从喉咙口挤出几个变调的克语脏话，没加上任何辅音只有音调的那种哼哼唧唧，只可惜在一个国际化的俱乐部里工作，掌握最快的外语必然是各国国骂，即便只有几个音调，马塞洛都能猜到Lukita在骂他的哪个姨娘，于是第二根手指顺应着急不可耐的意志捅了进去，和条件反射般绞紧的肉壁相拮抗，像剪刀一般开合，去开拓异常暖和的甬道，直到另一只湿漉漉的手撑在他的手腕上，有根手指轻轻地挠了几下他的掌心，顺着抽插开拓的方向一同被潮热的入口吞没。

“太他妈的热了。”克罗地亚人压低本就低沉的嗓音，像是只会用气声说话那样轻车熟路地抱怨着，他的那根中指被自己的肌群恶狠狠地绞着，仿佛是直肠在跟大脑抗议只顾着满足额前叶，竟然连这种侵害自家兄弟的破事都能干出来，为了带着他深深浅浅地继续开拓，马塞洛在后穴内直接弯曲了手指去接应，左右夹着他横冲直撞，前端哭哭啼啼地淌下无法被满足的透明泪水，顺着大腿根一路滑落，留下无法被看见的亮晶晶的痕迹，在耳边响起“你可以先去一次，不用等我”的提议时，摇头拒绝，“没必要。”

“真是古怪的Lukita。”

莫德里奇不置可否，呵了一声，习惯性地耸了耸肩。巴西人直径相当可观且头部发育实在良好的阴茎取代了手指，肏开依然执着地遵循记忆中的形状试图合拢的褶皱，在润滑的帮助下一寸一寸地钉进了他的体内，他甚至觉得自己的直肠从此以后就会被这根热乎乎硬邦邦的东西撑成这么耿直的直径；马塞洛是个对友人的身体健康负责的好人，即使在这种状况之下，巴西人也坚定地用手掌压制着被打开的腿根，用沾着体液描绘不为人知的南美鬼画符的形式阻止着克罗地亚人近乎本能地寻求降温的任何尝试。在莫德里奇小幅度地颤抖着，倒吸冷气，连掌心沁出的薄汗都是湿冷的，尽力压制着突突跳动的小腹时，马塞洛埋在他身体里，不动了。

“……Marcelito？”他习惯性地，格外亲昵地去向友人索吻，微微沉下腰，埋在甬道中的东西堪堪停在前列腺附近，吊起急速增大的渴求和好奇心，逼迫他不得不自己动起来，“Marcelito？”

该死的，可别是这时候睡着了。这还没到天亮，无论是多么镇定自若和善于调节心理状态的职业球员，都不可能在屁股里还含着根活跳的勃起状态的阴茎时也老老实实睡过去，更何况半夜先把人弄醒的又不是感觉身体不太好只是想蹭隔音效果良好的副队长屋躲一晚上清静的中场球员，如果明天他真的踢不了比赛，他非得跟马塞洛包剪锤个三十回合来决定把锅甩给谁。因为太过绵长的前戏、以及被睡意和夜色袭扰显得格外磨人的剧烈运动，再加上长时间被禁锢在保温性能上佳的棉绒填充物下，汗水细细密密地涌出——巴西人按捺不住想要恶作剧、却也不愿意丧失主动权的性子，唐突地动起来，使得莫德里奇大张开嘴，却无法发出任何声音——代替发声器官表达自我的，是体表上无数猛然张开的毛孔。干性高潮来得那样猛烈和措手不及，这让他半晌都没缓过来，一晚上都没在工作的内置温度计终于重启成功，反而完全多余地使大脑意识到下身的焦热和难耐，不应期将粘膜被快速摩擦、甬道被破开又合拢又再次破开的触感无限放大，疼痛与酥麻的快感相互角力，同时将重拳捶打在大脑上。克罗地亚人闷哼着，隔着棉质睡衣的布料去咬上他的密友肌肉发达的上臂。

有节奏地，伴随着水声拍打在会阴处的双球突然发紧，因为这变故，马塞洛从依依不舍地逐寸亲吻挽留他的甬道中退了出来，半夜的这场性爱并非蓄谋已久，能在近前找到润滑就已经是天赐奇迹，安全套什么的实在是对他的运气要求过高，最近整支球队都不走运，谁都不能幸免。克罗地亚人咬合的力度更大了，抗议声接踵而至，马塞洛被这么坦诚的友人又一次逗笑，半真半假地埋怨着“又偷跑”，用手掌去安抚起莫德里奇被遗忘许久，只能随着动作在浅色的毛丛中晃荡的鼓胀的阴茎，把两根都已经攀上临界点的柱体同时握在掌中，他的手掌温度要比克罗地亚人的高上一些，仅仅是被那样温暖的体表包裹住，就已经迫使莫德里奇仰起头，狂乱地用后脑勺蹂躏起无辜的枕头，最后这几乎没有任何效果的分散注意力的行为也被再次落在眼睑上的吻阻止，他毫无办法，也暂时没有精力去思考拒绝的一二三四条理由，直接释放在已经被自己的精液涂满了的马塞洛的掌心里。

 

马塞洛又伸长脖子去亲吻这回终于再也不想睁开眼皮搭理他的克罗地亚人，至少如当事病人所宣称的那样，不正常的体热消退，陷入浅睡眠的呼吸也逐步平稳，在他起身去清理和换睡衣的那几分钟里，莫德里奇完全没有醒过来的迹象，褒义的那种不醒过来。

他心满意足地回到自己的床上，体重将床垫压出凹陷，想象自己是泥鳅，迅速地滑进温暖的被筒。

“Marcelito。”莫德里奇喃喃地呼唤，让马塞洛一时间屏住呼吸，甚至开始自责——他不该听这个人的馊主意的。

“怎么了？”

“你是知道……我为什么这么喜欢你的，对吧？”克罗地亚人睁开眼睛，马塞洛被那其中他熟悉的冷静和透彻吓得往后挪了两厘米，莫德里奇便跟着贴上来，他大方地张开四肢，如考拉之于桉树那般，卷上巴西人健壮的腰腹。

“因为我们是好bro……再睡一会儿？”他试着提议，莫德里奇在抱住他之后，就又不动了，没人提到过莫德里奇会梦游，可能马塞洛是这世界上第一个被整个皇家马德里最无害的老实人吓到的幸运儿，他无声地张开嘴做了个“晚安”的口型。

在睡眠终于找上他，大发慈悲地让精力尚不足以支撑他打完一场高强度的欧冠比赛的左后卫继续体能和精神力量的储备活动的那一瞬间，他感到手指被握在掌心里。

“……因为第一天认识你的时候，就只有你剪了指甲。”克罗地亚人说着梦话，那声音被睡意挡在耳膜与大脑之间，絮语太过轻微，并没有被任何人听到。

 

**END**

 


End file.
